


We met when the cherry blossom blooms

by snfics



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snfics/pseuds/snfics
Summary: Suzaku met Lelouch, whose full of sorrows, for the first time. Wondering why he is.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	We met when the cherry blossom blooms

.

.

.

We met when the cherry blossom blooms,

and fall in love so fast before it’s wilted.

Wind blows the scents of your gloom,

together with the melody of the mourning lilt.

Black hair, dark clothes, and amethyst eyes,

contrast with those pink petals around, yet stunned me the moment I saw you.

“What're you doing here alone?”

I asked.

No answer, but the silent tears on your face.

“I'll be here with you.”

I said.

Still, no answer, but sparkling of, what I guess is, happiness in your eye.

One day past.

The blossom still blooms.

And you still in silence.

Two days past.

The first petals fall.

You seem a little better, just a little.

Three days past.

The blossoms drop,

and so is your sadness.

You smile for me for the first time,

then disappear…

I just realize at that moment…

the reason of your sorrow, and those mourning songs…

It’s because you’re no longer here… in this world.

.

.

.


End file.
